What Do
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* Random stories I have compiled don't question my sanity I asked that a long time ago.


_1. Nameless_

"Hey Green."

"Yeah-" Green froze as Red stood very closely to him. Their bodies were only inches apart, Red's hands touching the young leader's waist. "R-Red what are you-"

"Shh," Red shushed him, voice husky like snow. The boy inched his face closer, causing Green to stay in utter bafflement. "Green…" He murmured, breath slowly slapping the tip of his nose. His hands roamed to the waistline of Green's pants. The brunette merely stood in silence, heartbeat pounding his ribcage at the sexual moment. He saw as Red moved closer. He smelt his scent wafting into his nostrils. Green too shut his eyes, lips slightly parting as reflex.

Suddenly, he felt a cold rush of wind on his – bare – legs.

Green looked down, only to see his pants being pulled down to the ground, revealing his bright yellow boxers.

The next thing he heard was hearty laugh.

It took less than a minute for Green to realize that he had been tricked. "RED YOU BASTARD!"

_2. Checkmate_

"Good Arceus look at that butt." Cheren muttered slowly as he intently stared White's derriere. The girl was busy tending to her Pokémon, not even realizing that her childhood friend was checking out her shape and size.

"I am so jealous," he muttered again, cheeks tinted in red. "I wish I had butt that awesome." Somehow lost in a daze, Cheren sighed dreamily and blurted out, "The butt of a champion."

"Did you say something?" Suddenly, White asked, head turned to meet Cheren's gaze. Realizing that he may have spoken a tad loud, the boy flinched in embarrassment and looked away. "N-nothing!"

_3. Twinleaf_

"And then Daddy forgets my birthday today HIKARI IT HUUURTS!" Jun wailed like a baby as he sat and rocked on Hikari's lap. The poor girl only sighed in defeat as she pampered her sad friend.

"There, there." Hikari assured him as she gently patted his thigh. "He'll remember somehow. He's just busy." _Arceus you're heavy._ Her mind groaned at the weight of the blonde. But for the sake of him, she willingly let that point slip away.

"I AM HIS ONLY CHILD WHY." Jun continued screaming and sucked his thumb.

_4. Soulsilver_

"Silvy," Kotone asked as she plopped a seat beside the grumbling redhead. "Why are you always angry?"

"I'm not angry." Silver retorted coldly, chin resting in his palm and eyes never meeting her gaze. He heard her blow a quiet sigh.

"Silver," she groaned, head slowly shaking in disappointment. "You just threw the remote at the television and now we can't watch TV."

The boy remained quiet, lips posing an irritated frown. His eyes were on the television, which was now broken with a remote stuck inside the cracked screen. "I cannot believe Tyra kicked that model out of the competition she had style I AM NOT ANGRY!"

_5. Christmascolouredshipping_

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!" N sang happily as he skipped in the living room. Silver sat lazily on the couch, growing quite agitated with the greenette's annoying attitude.

"To befriend them is my real test!" N shouted out loud, arms spread apart. The lyrics were fairly switched from the original, fitting to his liking. "To love them is my cause-"

"Your dad hates you shut up."

It was good to say that Silver's word were enough to shatter the poor man's heart and bring him on his knees. "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS STRAY IT THERE!"

_6. Sequel_

"Hyu…What are you looking at?" Mei asked slowly as she looked at her childhood friend. The taller and older boy stood before her, eyes down and mind wandering afar. It took the girl a few minutes for her to realize that Hyu wasn't meeting her aqua eyes. Instead, he seemed like in a daze at something else. "Hello," Mei waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Hyu, are you there?"

She soon stumbled like a stack of bricks had fell on top of her head once Hyu finally responded, "I cannot believe you have boobs."

Her eyes were wide as they could be, it felt like it was about to drop. Her jaw hanged low as if she had rocks in her mouth. "WHAT THE-"

She didn't even have time to finish. "Oh Arceus you have boobs you're a woman MEI ARE YOU WEARING THE RIGHT SIZE OF BRA OH MY ARCEUS YOU'RE A WOMAN I NEED TO PROTECT YOU FROM PERVERTS." Mei froze completely as Hyu gripped her shoulders and – finally – drilled his crimson eyes into hers. With a stern, crazy tone, he yelled, "I WILL UNLEASH MY RAGE IF SOMEONE TOUCHES YOU WRONGLY."

Her left eye twitched horribly. For the time being, it was him that was touching her wrongly. "L-LET GO OF ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

_7. Ferriswheel_

N sat comfortably as he mindlessly watched television. His finger clicked on the remote. His left leg was crossed against his right, back leaning on the soft sofa. Yes. All was just a natural day for a man named Natural.

That is, until a certain brunette suddenly hopped a seat and scooted closer to his side.

"Uh…" N gaped, emerald eyes widening to see White kneeling at a very minimal distance next to him. "Can I help you, my dear?"

She didn't say a word. Her eyes were focused. Her mouth was formed to a straight line. Again White moved forward until her breath could be felt on his face. Panic began to wash N. He forced a small gulp as the man inclined to his right side, away from White. "White what is-"

Suddenly, he felt White gingerly touching his red cheek.

The next minute, he saw White sitting in a corner looking ever so forlorn and defeated.

"Um…" N blinked in stupor, very confused and obviously dumbfounded at what was going on. "Are you unwell, my dear?"

He jumped off the couch once White loudly retorted, "How are you prettier than me IT'S NOT FAIR!" White wailed and bawled pathetically, forehead lightly knocking against the wall and grieving at fate.

N, on the other hand, merely stopped and gawked like a fool. "…What?"

_8. Preciousmetal_

"You know. People say that men come from Mars." Gold spoke huskily as he sat beside Silver. The redhead ignored him, eyes solely on the television screen. His lips posed a straight, bored line. Deep in his mind, he wished so hard that Gold would just leave him alone in peace for once.

However, that wish would forever be in denial. "But I rather come from," Sliding closer until there were no more gaps between them, Gold flashed a sexy smirk and added, "Uranus."

"Gold no."

_**END.**_


End file.
